


Shopping Trip

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledglings, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, I hope, Not Beta Read, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Sam and Dean need salt, Gabriel tags along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel's alive. Not really explaining it. Just happened. No specific point in the timeline. Enjoy.
> 
> For this prompt.
> 
> http://supernatural-prompts.tumblr.com/post/150040246484/in-which-humans-have-weird-ideas-about-angels

It was a normal Tuesday. Well, as normal as normal was for them with a pain in the ass archangel attached to them like a leech.

Sam really hated Tuesdays. Especially with the Archangel in the backseat.

Gabriel hadn't left them alone since he'd popped in two months ago. It made hunting a breeze but at the same time the archangel and his antics were infuriating. If the level of annoyance the archangel caused Sam and Dean was high, Cas’ annoyance was astronomical. 

Yeah, Sam got how annoying big brothers were. Couldn't imagine having Gabriel fill that spot. Especially since he wouldn't hold still for more than two minutes.

After a routine salt and burn Sam had realized they were running low on salt. Gabriel had stubbornly refused to restock the supplies, claiming that it was a “complete waste of cosmic powers".

However, filling the entire motel room with jello was apparently proper use of Archangelic abilities.

“What're you doing?” Dean demanded as Gabriel opened the back door, sliding out. Sam shook his head when he saw the clearly unwilling Castiel being drug out by his coat, pleading gaze on Dean. 

Arguing with him wouldn't get them anywhere. If anything, it'd end with him waking up for the next week to Heat of The Moment blaring over the radio again. Best let Dean and Gabriel deal argue over this.

“Going in. I've never been in a human store.”

“No. Hell no. You're not going in with us.”

“You gonna stop me Deano?” Gabriel taunted as he hauled a helpless Castiel completely out of the backseat. 

Sam climbed out, shaking his head, “Drop it, Dean.” Worst case scenario… what was the worst case scenario? Maybe he shouldn't have taken Gabriel's side so quick.

“That’s the spirit, Sammy boy!” Sam stumbled away, just barely dodging the archangel’s hand clapping on his shoulder. “C'mon, Cassie.” In usual Gabriel fashion he didn't bother walking to the front of the store, disappearing from their sides with Cas in hand. Sam shot a worried look over the car at Dean before locking and closing his door.

“Explain why you thought this was a good idea?” Dean demanded as they began the walk to the front entrance of the Walmart.

“I'd rather not get caught in the middle of an argument between the two of you again. Last time I ended up damn near freezing to death in Antarctica because you wouldn't admit you were wrong.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest childishly but didn't retaliate because he knew it was true. Due to the codependency of their relationship and Gabriel's enjoyment of torturing Sam he almost always ended up getting the backlash of Gabriel's irritation towards Dean.

It took ten minutes for Sam and Dean to find the angels.

Actually, that was a lie. They hadn't found the angels. The angry and confused shouting that came from near the toys section was what had led them to the angels. 

“It was an accident!” Gabriel's voice came from down one of the aisles where what had to be a few hundred bouncy balls were rolling out of. Sam rounded the corner to see Gabriel hiding behind Castiel like a wounded animal while the younger angel spoke to an angry staff member. 

“I apologize for my brother's behavior, ma'am. He suffers from DPD. It makes him act like a child.” Castiel was explaining to the woman as the pushed through the piles of balls on the floor towards where the large net that had once held all of the bouncy balls was, the strings clipped. 

“I do not act like a child!” Gabriel responded petulantly, picking one of the balls up off the floor.

“This will not happen again. We'll leave immediately if you don't call the police on us.” 

The woman glowered past him as Gabriel began to stray towards another one of the aisles.

“Just get him out of here.” The woman conceded and out of the corner of his eye Sam caught Dean's shoulders relax slightly. Sam was surprised at Cas’ ease in the lie. Then again, it wasn't that surprising. Over the years he'd definitely gotten better at it. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel launched himself onto his brother's back seemingly out of nowhere, nearly sending the poor angel stumbling into the woman who backed away in the same instance. Quick movements by Sam kept the poor woman from falling flat on her back as she tripped over one of the balls. Steadying the woman, Sam helped her onto her feet. 

“Oh God. Thank you.” She squeaked out as he steadied her. “I'm going to… go. Sir, please get your brother out of here.” The woman pulled out from under Sam's light hold on her and fled the scene with her head ducked down. Sam shook his head and glared towards where Gabriel was still wrapped around his brother's back, grinning like a fool. 

“You scared her off.” Sam accused the archangel who rolled his eyes.

“I believe that would be you, Giganoto. Onward to victory, Cassie!” The archangel shouted and Castiel stood stubbornly still. “I'll turn you into a horse, little brother. Move.” A reluctant Castiel began walking towards one of the aisles, kicking bouncy balls as he went. Honestly, it was funny. Sam was smiling. Even as Dean gave him his best “you got us into this mess” look. 

Sam picked one of the balls up off the floor and tossed it at his brother's head before following after Cas and Gabriel. What wasn't surprising was the fact that he heard Dean's footsteps going in the other direction. He didn't have long to walk, Gabriel had gotten off of his brother's back as they both eyes a pile of figurines set up on the shelf. Angel figurines. 

Oh the irony.

“What are these?” Castiel questioned, picking the small figurine up and eying it curiously.

“They're angels.” Sam explained as he came up next to them. 

“Those are not angels.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Those are naked humans. Why is it humans have this ridiculous obsession with us being naked?” Gabriel complained, lifting one of the figurines up.

“Why would our wings be white?” Castiel questioned and Gabriel slapped his brother on the shoulder.

“They see white as a symbol of purity. Don't ask me why.” Gabriel cut in before Sam could answer. 

“Perhaps because Lucifer wished it that way.” Cas mused, setting his own figurine down. “What do you think, Sam?” The seraph asked and Sam stared at the side of the angel's head for a moment, his attention leaving the figurine.

“Why would I know?”

“You have intimate knowledge of Lucifer and how his mind works.”

Gabriel began giggling like a six year old at Castiel’s wording and Sam glared daggers at the Archangel.

“I honestly don't know.” Sam admitted, shrugging it off. His time as Lucifer's vessel didn't really hit hard anymore, it should've, but it didn't.  

“You know what these ‘angels’ need?” Gabriel asked, tossing a figurine up before snapping his fingers. 

Sam is man enough to admit that he flinched and dodged back at the sound of those fingers, however there was no sudden screams of terror or panicked cries Sam looked up and his eyes widened at the floating ball of light that had replaced the figurine.

“It's a fledgling.” Cas muttered in wonder as the ball of light twisted and shifted, floating down towards them.

“I forgot you were once a loyal little soldier. When was the last time you got to play with the hatchlings?” Gabriel asked as the glowing light wrapped around Castiel's shoulders before floating towards Sam with a strange almost animal like curiosity. Hesitantly Sam held his hand out and the light rested against it, a featherlight weight resting against his skin and the small vibrations of- “is it purring?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Probably.” Sam glanced over to see that Gabriel had turned the remainder of the angel figurines into similar balls of light that were currently cuddling up against both of the angels sides. “Animals were designed after us, Sammy boy. Just like Dad made you in His image.”

“Are these?...” He trailed off, did he call it a fledgling or what? He'd heard Gabriel say hatchling but Cas say fledgling. Which was it?

“Non human killing versions of fledglings. Kind of equivalent to human toddlers. They aren't real. These are conjurations. Much less deadly to your vulnerable human eyes. Also twice as cuddly. You should've seen Cas as a fledgling. He bit the tip of one of my wings off.” Gabriel grinned at his younger brother who flushed and looked away. “Hurt like a bitch too. Cas was always destined for rebellion. I called it the day he hatched.”

The glowing lights, fledglings, around the angels began floating their way over to him after Gabriel finished speaking and Sam was positive that the Archangel had a hand in it because the balls of light began to surround him and lift him up off-

“WHAT THE HELL!”  Was followed quickly by a scream and Sam was dropped as angel figurines tumbled to the floor around him, many shattering. Sam whipped around just in time to see that same staff member staring at them all. 

Then he was outside the Impala with a laughing Gabriel and and very pissed off Dean.

“What did you do?” Dean demanded then Sam was laughing too at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

It wasn't until they were in the car an hour and a half later that Sam realized they hadn't gotten the salt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright. I'm not great at writing fluff. I try try try and it just never works for me. Hopefully this came out fluffyish.
> 
> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
